Her Life
by Midnite Raven
Summary: Jade Hogan's life sucks, that is, until she enters the WWF.She finds friends, enemies and even…true love?And Stephanie is out to ruin all that.Includes Nash,Hall,Triple H,X-Pac,Shawn Michaels,Stephanie McMahon.
1. The End of Her Old Life

Her Life

Author: Midnite

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWE in any way, shape or form and nothing in my story has ever happened. The only person in my story that I own is Jade.

Summary: The nWo has just infected the WWE, and who should appear but Hogan's 18 year old daughter Jade. She finds friends, enemies and even…true love?

Chapter 1: The end of her old life

Jade was riding in the limo headed for the hotel. She wasn't scheduled to make her appearance yet, but she wanted to meet some of the guys and see old friends. Old friends consisted of Scott Hall, Kevin Nash and Sean Waltman, or X-Pac as some people know him. She had met them years ago when she had been twelve years old, when the nWo had been formed for the first time, but she hadn't seen them since she was fourteen, four years ago. Her father wouldn't let her see them after everyone had found out all about Scott's problems, he didn't want her to get hurt, but now she was older and Scott was all better.

She looked at her reflection in the window. She had been, what some would call, gifted with beauty. She had long strawberry blond hair, bright blue eyes and full red lips. She had a slender face to match her slender body, except her arms had muscles and she had large breasts. But her breasts weren't formed from silicone, hers were formed from pregnancy. That's right, she was an eighteen year old with a child, who her mother took care of when she was in school, and who would now take care of when she would be on the road. How old was her child? She was four. Jade had slept with her boyfriend and conceived when she was thirteen and had her daughter when she was fourteen. Her parents were very supportive and encouraged her to finish school, which she did, high school anyways, she wasn't planning on going to college. She named her daughter Dawn, her boyfriend had nothing to do with it, he had dumped her as soon as he found out about it. That was why she had only had short term relationships that weren't very serious. She had trouble trusting guys to be more than just friends and most guys wanted more than that.

The limo pulled up in front of the hotel and she stepped out. She was very thin but also not very tall, she was five feet, two inches, but she tried to make up for her lack of height by always wearing high heeled shoes. Today she was wearing strapped, four inch heel sandals, hip hugger, tight, faded blue, bell bottom jeans and a tight black tank top. Along with that, she was wearing sunglasses and she had her hair loose.

The limo driver got out and went to the trunk to get her luggage out as she walked into the hotel and up to the front desk. She ringed the bell that was there. A well dressed, snobby looking woman looked up from her work, "Yes?" She asked.

"I need a room." Jade replied, trying to be friendly to this woman, who obviously thought that she was better then everybody else.

"Were all booked up." She said in a nasty tone and went back to her work.

Jade sighed and rang the bell again.

"I told you that we are all booked up." The prissy little woman said, acting like she had a stick shoved up her ass.

"I have a reservation." Jade stated, gritting her teeth to keep from punching this woman out, right then and there.

"Really, under what name?" She asked, acting all high and mighty.

"Bollea." That is Jades last name, and Hulk Hogan's real one.

"First name?" The woman asked, typing on her computer.

"Jade."

"Alright, we do have a reservation for a Jade Bollea." She said. "Do you have any identification?"

She took out her ID and showed it to the woman.

"Here are your keys and there is a message here for you." The woman told her.

"What?" Jade asked.

"It's from a Terry Bollea," Hulk Hogan. "It says that you are to meet them at the arena."

"Alright." Jade said.

After she had taken her luggage to her room, Jade was back in the limo, this time destined for the arena, that this nights Raw would be held in. She sighed. She was used to how that woman treated her. She was used to being treated like shit by people who think that they are better than her. Maybe they were better than her, she didn't know, at least they got to experience their teen years, she had been forced to grow up too fast after Dawn had been born, she never got to be a teen.

The limo pulled up to the arena and she got out. She went in to the arena and showed her backstage pass to get in. She walked around a little, but soon realised that she was not going to be able to find what she was looking for by herself. She stopped a stagehand that was going by, "Excuse me, but could you tell me where the nWo locker room is please." She said.

"Are you sure that you want to go there?" The guy asked, obviously frightened of the nWo after what they did at No Way Out last night.

"Yeah." She answered. "Where is it?"

"Down that hall." He pointed. "The door says nWo on it."

"Alright, thanks." She said as she started to walk down that hall. She came to the door and knocked on it.

"Come in." Her father said.

She opened the door and smiled. "Hey." She said. "Got your message."

"Good." He said.

Jade looked around. "Where's Scott and Kevin?" She asked.

"They stepped out for a second, but they should be right back." He answered.

"Ok." She said.

"They probably won't recognize you." Hogan stated.

Jade snickered. "That'll be fun, you shouldn't have told them that I was coming."

"I had too." He replied. "You are joining the nWo right?"

"Yeah." She answered.

The door opened and Scott and Kevin entered laughing, but stopped as soon as they saw Jade.

"Hulkster," Scott said, "Is this Jade?"

Hogan nodded.

"It's me." Jade said.

"Can I get a hug?" Scott asked.

"Why not?" Jade said and gave him a hug.

"I'm next." Kevin said and Jade hugged him.

"Did you shrink?" He asked, knowing full well that Jade was unhappy with her height .

"No." She said. "Maybe you got taller, instead of fatter."

"I haven't gained any weight." Kevin said.

"The last time that I saw you," Scott said, "I was drunk and you were pregnant. How did that go?" He asked.

Jade nodded. "I had the kid, a girl, I named her Dawn."

"How old is she?" Scott asked.

"She just turned four." Jade said.

"Kid would have loved to see you." Kevin said, speaking of X-Pac.

"He's not here?" Jade asked, a bit disappointed, she would have loved to see him too. "Shit."

"What?" Scott joked. "Aren't we enough for you?"

"Yes, I didn't mean for it to sound like that." She said.

Just then the door opened again, but this time Triple H walked in.

"Hey." Hunter said, then he looked at Jade. "Who's this beauty?" He asked. 

Jade had never met neither Triple H nor Shawn Michaels, the other members of the famous Clique.

"This is Jade." Scott said, "She'll be joining the nWo soon."

"She's Hogan's daughter." Kevin added.

"Hey," Hunter said. "Nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

"Hi." Jade said and took it.

"Listen," Hunter said, "I got to go, just stopped in to say hi." He turned to leave but turned his head back, "By the way," He said to Jade, "Good luck!"

**************************************************************************************

Please review!


	2. My Life Sucks

Her Life

Author: Midnite

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWE in any way, shape or form and nothing in my story has ever happened. The only person in my story that I own is Jade.

Summary: The nWo has just infected the WWE, and who should appear but Hogan's 18 year old daughter Jade. She finds friends, enemies and even…true love?

Chapter 2: I hate my life

Jade met a few of the guys that night and as long as she said nothing about the nWo or her father, they were mostly very nice. She really liked Rob Van Dam and Booker T. R V D was so full of charisma that it was hard not to like him and Booker T, (after he had finished hitting on her,) he was really fun to be around. She had also met the billion dollar bitch, Stephanie McMahon, and she now realised why Hunter had dumped her.

The show in itself was spectacular, with the nWo coming out on top. All she needed was a little more training, than she would be joining them. She couldn't wait.

They had gotten back to the hotel late and went to their separate rooms to try to get some sleep before they would be forced to board another plane, to get to the taping of Smackdown tomorrow. Jade wasn't really all that tired, but she instead opted to write in her journal, which she had been keeping since Dawn was born. The following is her entry for the night.

After Raw Is War

18/02/02

I can't sleep at all, waiting for the day when I will get to fight along side the nWo. Until I get to debut, I will be traveling with the WWF, getting a feel for what it's like on the road. The only thing from my old life that I will miss is Dawn, I love her so much and I will hardly see her anymore.

Getting to see Kevin and Scott again was fun, they both say that I got older looking, but I don't think so, but of course, whenever I look in the mirror, all I see is the failure that I truly am.

I write that with as much happiness as I can muster up from inside of me.

I hate my life.

As much as I love Dawn, she ruined my life.

I will never again be truly happy. I will never get my lost life back or any of my lost loves. I will never again love or be loved. I can't, it's impossible and Dawn is a living example of that. I give someone my heart, body and soul and all I get out of it is trouble.

My last boyfriend gave me his habit as a parting gift, cutting myself when I'm in a low mood. I know that's its wrong, but I can't stop. Right underneath my breasts is filled with cuts.

I keep that part nicely hidden, nobody knows about it and that's how I want it kept.

My life sucks.

Jade got up and went into the tiny room that the hotel called a bathroom and looked in the cabinet, there it was, her razor blade

She took the blade out and fingered it, all the past memories of her using it and why welled up inside her and got released in the form of tears.

She wasn't self-destructive enough to attempt suicide, her life sucked, yes, but she was afraid to die.

She loved the pain that it caused her, it was a pain that paralleled the pain of living her life and for a couple of seconds, she would forget her life and she thought that she needed that.

***

Jade got very little sleep that night , a lot of mixed feelings could do that to a person. She had joined her father, Kevin and Scott in the lobby and rode to the airport with them the next morning. When they got there, neither Vince nor Flair were in agreeable moods. Flair was sitting on a waiting chair, a scowl adorned his face. Vince was in the face of a airport employee, yelling about something while a lot of the stars stood around.

"I don't care if that airplane is late," Vince yelled, "You get another one out here then."

"If you would please keep calm sir." The employee said. "Your flight has been delayed at least another two hours."

"What?" Vince yelled. "We have a show that we need to get to."

"I am very sorry for the inconvenience but there is nothing that we can do." The employee stated.

"Oh, this is damn near perfect." Scott said annoyed. He threw his bags to the ground and sat down.

"There's gonna be no leisure time today." Kevin said. "By the time we get there, it'll be time to perform." He took a seat beside Scott.

"So what, we just wait here?" Jade asked.

"What else can we do?" Scott raised his voice.

"Scott, calm it." Kevin said.

"I hate this." Scott commented.

Hunter made his way over to them through all the stars and staff of the WWF. "Hey you guys hear what's going on?"

Scott looked at him. "What do you think?" He asked rudely.

"Whoa, someone's not in a good mood." Hunter commented.

"Thanks for pointing that out." Scott said.

Hunter looked at Kevin, "What's his problem?"

Kevin shrugged, "I have no idea."

Jade was standing there watching them, Hunter didn't even realise that she was there until he looked straight at her.

"Hey." Hunter said. "You still around?"

Jade nodded. "I'll be around for awhile yet."

"When are you going to be debuting?" He asked.

"On Raw in a couple more weeks, after a little more training." She answered.

"She'll be joining the nWo." Kevin added. "And helping us to kick ass."

"I want to go home." Scott piped up.

"You are." Kevin said. "We're going to Miami."

"I know." Scott said. "But I want to go home now."

"Is Jade staying and training with us the next couple of days at Scott's?" Hunter asked.

"Hey." Kevin said. "That's a great idea, if she trains really hard now, than Vince may let her on a week early. And besides, Kid will be there and he'd love to see her. What do you say Scott?"

He shrugged. "Alright with me."

"Shawn will be there too." Hunter said.

"She doesn't know Shawn." Kevin stated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jade said. "What are you talking about?"

"Hunter, Kid, Shawn and me," Kevin said, "Are all staying at Scott's for the next couple of days, hanging out and training, you should join us. And if you train a lot, Vince may let you on the Raw coming up, instead of the one in two weeks time."

"So, you gonna come?" Hunter asked.

"Alright, I'm game." Jade said.

"No," Hunter said seriously, "I'm THE game."

And Hogan was ignored the whole time.


	3. Enemies

Her Life

Author: Midnite

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWE in any way, shape or form and nothing in my story has ever happened. The only person in my story that I own is Jade.

Summary: The nWo has just infected the WWE, and who should appear but Hogan's 18 year old daughter Jade. She finds friends, enemies and even…true love?

Chapter 3: Enemies

The airplane ride was terrible. All the stars were in bad moods about having to go straight to the arena, without even stopping at the hotel first, Vince and Flair were shouting at each other and Scott was in a bad mood about having to wait, he wasn't fond of it.

Kevin, Scott, Hogan, Jade and Hunter were all sitting together on the plane. The first half of an hour was bad enough with Scott having yelled at each of them at least once, then it got worse when the queen of the slut people, a.k.a. Stephanie McMahon, walked over to them, at first glance she looked like a dime-street hooker, at second glance she looked at least like a dollar-street hooker.

"Hello trash." She said. Yet another person who thought that they were better then Jade.

"What do you want slut, oh, I mean, Stephanie?" Hunter asked.

"have your little jokes Hunter." She said. "Because when I get through with you, that's all you'll have."

"We'll see Steph." Hunter replied.

Scott had been walking around the plane and had just returned to his seat. "Hey." He said. "Who ordered a hooker and didn't tell me?"

Seeing the look on Stephanie's face, everyone cracked up laughing, including some of the other wrestlers who had been listening in.

Stephanie regained her composure. "I am not a hooker." She said.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked. "Cause you certainly fouled me."

"At least I don't get drunk and key limousines." She stated.

"Hey." Scott said, now very angry. "You keep your damn mouth shut about my past, it's none of your business."

"I'd advise you to get lost." Kevin said, also mad about her comment. "Because if Hunter and Scott don't teach you a lesson," He cracked his knuckles, "Then I will."

"And then you'll get yourself fired." Stephanie said cockily.

"What a bitch." Jade said under her breath.

Stephanie looked at her, "What did you say?"

Jade stood up. "I said, what a bitch."

"Who are you to be calling me a bitch?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm Jade Hogan." Jade said, using her father's ring name instead of her actual last name. "You would do well to remember it."

"Again, who are you to be calling me a bitch?" Stephanie repeated. "I can get you fired so fast."

"That will be kind of hard, seeing as I don't work for you." Jade lied, she had actually already signed a contract, but she was hoping that Stephanie didn't know that.

Unfortunately, she did, "You just lied." She said. "I've seen your contract."

"Well, you do have a shred of brain-power." Jade said. "But not much."

"You smug little bimbo," Stephanie said, "I'm not scared of you."

"Maybe you should be." Jade said. "But then again, all that silicone in your chest would give you a cushion to fall on, that is, if they don't pop."

Stephanie slapped Jade in the face. Jade spit, then punched Stephanie in the face.

"You bitch." Stephanie yelled. "I'll teach you." She lunged at Jade, who would have welcomed the fight, but Hunter stepped in and pushed Stephanie back.

"Leave now, I'm tired of you being around." Hunter told her.

"Alright, I'll leave, but this isn't over, not by a long shot." She said to Jade.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jade said.

Stephanie walked away and Jade sat back down.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Hogan said.

"What? She deserved it." Jade stated.

Hogan sighed, "We were trying to keep you being here a secret until you debuted."

"That's shot to hell now." Jade said dismissively. "Besides, she started it."

"You did." Hogan stated. "You should have kept your mouth shut, but then again, you never could do that, could you?"

"I don't back down." Jade said.

"This one time, you should have." Hogan told her.

She glared at him.

"Look, it's done now, there's nothing that we can do about it." Kevin said.

"It could be worse." Hunter said. "But Steph will try to get back at you, so I would advise you to watch your back."

"Your not going off by yourself to meet people tonight then." Hogan said.

"You don't tell me what to do," Jade said, "Besides I can take care of myself, I don't need you or anybody else for that matter."

"You will do as I say." Hogan said. "I am your father."

"I'm so fucking happy for you." Jade said. "But this is my life and I will lead it any way that I want to."

"I'm really starting to regret helping you to get that contract." Hogan said.

"Well if you didn't help me then I would have found another way to get it." Jade stated.

Anybody who knows Jade knows that she is very independent, but also has a short fuse and a very bad temper and she was getting close to wanting to end this argument by hitting Hogan. Kevin realised this and quickly jumped in.

"Jade." He said. "Why don't you just hang around with Scott and me today? Since a lot of people know who you are now, chances are that their not going to be to friendly."

She looked at Kevin. "Fine, just for today, I'll listen to my elders." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Good." Kevin said, relieved that she didn't hit Hogan.

***

Smackdown was going great until Stephanie walked out to the ring. Jade and the rest of the nWo were watching on a monitor in the locker room. 

The fans booed Stephanie, but she still walked to the ring with a smug little smile on her face. "I had a run-in on the plane here with Hunter and the nWo." She stated. "But I also had a problem with someone that you people don't know and who they've been trying to keep secret."

Jade looked at the other members of the nWo, "She wouldn't, would she?"

"She might." Kevin said.

"That person is backstage, probably watching this with her friends." Stephanie went on. "I would really like her to get her ass out here now."

Instead of the nWo music coming on, Triple H's music went on, and he came out and walked to the ring. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked her.

"Taking care of business." She answered. "Get your ass out here now Jade." She yelled into the microphone.

The nWo music started and out walked a woman, familiar to neither the crowd, nor the WWF announcers, along with Nash, Hall and Hogan. They stood at the top of the ramp for a couple of seconds while Nash, Hall and Hogan taunted, but Jade's eyes were deadlocked with Stephanie's, then they walked down to the ring. Jade was wearing a tight black, low-cut tank top that had the nWo logo on the front and tight, black, bell-bottom jeans and three inch heel, black leather boots.

"Hey Cole-slaw," One of the announcers, Taz, said to his partner, Michael Cole, "Who's this tomato?"

"I don't know Taz." Cole said. "I don't recognize her, but obviously the nWo, Triple H and Stephanie all do."

"Well duh, Cole-slaw." Taz said.

The nWo reached the ring and Triple H held down the ropes for Jade as the rest entered.

"You show your face." Stephanie said.

Jade shrugged.

Scott took a mike, "What do you want Chico?" He asked.

"Give the mike to her." She pointed to Jade. "I wish to speak to her."

Jade took Scott's mike. "You should be careful what you wish for." She said.

Stephanie snickered. "Why don't you tell the people who you are." She told Jade.

"I am Jade Hogan, Hulk Hogan's daughter." Jade said. "And the nWo's newest member."

"Exactly." Stephanie said. "Now I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening." Jade stated.

"you made a mistake of insulting me on the plane." Steph said. "Now I want a match."

Jade licked her lips. "When?" She asked.

"Raw, Monday night." Stephanie challenged.

"You have yourself a match and a opponent." Jade said calmly. "And come Monday, your gonna have an ass-kicking."

**************************************************************************************


	4. Hunter's Discovery

Her Life

Author: Midnite

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWE in any way, shape or form and nothing in my story has ever happened. The only person in my story that I own is Jade.

Summary: The nWo has just infected the WWE, and who should appear but Hogan's 18 year old daughter Jade. She finds friends, enemies and even…true love?

Chapter 4: Hunter's Discovery

When the nWo and Triple H went backstage, Vince was waiting for them.

"What the hell do you think that you're doing?" Vince yelled at Jade. "I told you in two weeks on Raw, you weren't supposed to show your face till then."

"That slut called me out and challenged me." Jade stated. "I wasn't about to back down."

"That slut is my daughter." Vince said.

"You have my condolences." Jade faked sympathy.

"Look, if you're going to be a problem then I can rip your contract up." Vince threatened. "I told you that she was your responsibility Hogan."

"I tried to stop her brother." Hogan said. "But she doesn't listen to me."

"Well Vince," Jade said, "I'm going to finish this thing with Stephanie whether it's in a match or in a parking lot, which is what will happen if you rip up my contract. It's your choice."

"And I think that it would be more painful to Stephanie if it's in a parking lot." Hunter stated. "And I would rather have her still around so that I can get my revenge."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Vince asked.

"You know something else Chico?" Scott said. "If Jade goes, the nWo will not be very happy."

Vince thought for a second. "You better train a whole damn lot before Monday night, because I guarantee you, that if you're not good, you'll be gone."

Vince turned and walked away.

"I'm going to demolish his daughter." Jade commented.

Hunter nodded. "I hope that you do."

***

Scott, Kevin, Hunter and Jade were in a limo bound for Scott's place after the Smackdown taping.

"Is Pac going to be there when we get there?" Jade asked.

"Nah." Scott said. "He should get there in about an hour."

"What about Shawn?" Hunter asked.

"His flight lands about an hour after Kid's does." Scott answered.

"Kid doesn't know that you're coming." Kevin said. "He's going to be awfully surprised."

"Do you think that he'll recognize me?" Jade asked.

"Probably not." Scott said. "The only reason that we did was because we knew that you were coming."

"You shouldn't tell him who you are." Kevin said. "We can have a little fun with him."

"Ok." Jade said. "I'll keep my mouth shut. Are we almost there yet?"

"About another couple of minutes." Scott replied.

"I'm going to have to train my ass off." Jade commented.

"Steph isn't that hard to beat." Hunter said. "I taught her most of what she knows."

"Oh, so you know what most of her moves are then?" Jade asked.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah."

"Would you be against giving me an unfair advantage?" Jade said.

"When you're against Stephanie, I'll do whatever I can to help." Hunter answered.

Jade smiled evilly. "She's gonna wish she never messed with me."

The limo pulled into a driveway.

***

After everyone got settled at Scott's place and Jade had gotten showed around, X-Pac was due at any moment. Jade couldn't wait to see him, she had always liked him and he had always been nice to her, Scott and Kevin had been too, But Pac used to go out of his way to include her, kind of like what the Clique was doing now.

Jade was sitting alone in the kitchen watching the clock. Hunter came in and snickered a little, "He'll be here, don't worry."

"I know that, I'm not stupid." Jade said.

"I never said that you were." Hunter replied. "You really like Kid, huh?"

"As a friend." Jade answered. "Nothing more."

"That's what I meant." Hunter said. "As a friend."

"Yeah, he was always nice to me." Jade said.

"I'm sure that he wasn't the only one." Hunter commented.

"No, Scott and Kevin were too." I replied.

"When was the last time that you saw them?" He asked.

"Years ago, four I believe."

"Ah, so it has been quite awhile since you've seen them last." He said.

"Well, I've seen them on T.V., but I haven't spoken to them." Jade commented.

Hunter nodded. "I see."

Scott came in. "A car just pulled up." He stated. "C'mon."

Jade and Hunter followed Scott out to the door. Kevin came in to the entryway.

Scott opened the door before Pac even had a chance to knock.

"Hey man." Pac said, him and Scott hugged.

"Hey, grab your suitcase and come on in." Scott said and moved from the doorway.

Pac entered, Kevin was the closest to the door, so he hugged him next, "Hey big man." He said.

"Hey Kid." Kevin greeted.

Hunter was next; they hugged and greeted each other in mostly the same fashion as the other two.

Then Pac came to Jade, he looked at her for a second. "And I hope to God, that this is not Shawn." He said, speaking of the only member of the Clique that had yet to arrive.

Jade got a hurt look on her face, as Scott, Kevin and Hunter tried to stifle their laughter.

"Do I look that much like a man?" Jade asked.

"Kid," Scott said. "Shawn hasn't even arrived yet."

"Oh." Pac said. "My apologies." He said to Jade and put out his hand. "No hard feelings?"

She took his hand. "Fine, but answer my question, do I really look that much like a man"

"No, not at all, that was why I was hoping that it wasn't Shawn." Pac explained.

"Alright." Jade said.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Go ahead." Jade replied.

"Who are you?" Pac asked.

"She's an old friend of ours." Kevin answered for her.

"Oh, ok." Pac said.

"She's just visiting." Scott added.

"Is she one of your guys girlfriends?" Pac asked.

"Nope." Kevin stated. "She's single."

"Ah." Pac said. "Interesting." He looked Jade up and down.

The next hour before Shawn got there was spent with X-Pac hitting on Jade and never once realising who she really was and Jade was turning him down as nicely as she could. Pac spoke with Scott, Kevin and Hunter between pick-up lines, but it seemed that his main perspective was to get laid.

An hour after X-Pac had arrived, Shawn arrived and they went through basically the exact same greeting that they did with Pac.

"Hey." Shawn said to Jade. "Who are you?" Never one to be subtle.

"You want a name?" She asked.

Shawn nodded. "Ok."

"Well, my stage name is Jade Hogan." She said innocently.

You could tell by the look on X-Pac's face that the realisation of who she was had just set in.

"You sons of bitches." He said. "You set me up and let me make an ass of myself."

Scott, Kevin, Hunter and Jade all started laughing.

"That we did Kid." Scott laughed.

"That's what you get for not recognizing me." Jade stated.

"I can't believe that you guys would do that to me man." Pac said.

Shawn looked confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

They explained to him what they did to X-Pac. X-Pac eventually forgave them for setting him up. He might be gullible, but he was also forgiving. Just like the guys said though, he was glad to see Jade.

They all talked then trained for a couple of hours before Jade went to her room. She was feeling a little low. She knew how to fight and she knew how to wrestle, but she wasn't so good at defence and Hunter was trying to help her with that, but she didn't quite catch on, she liked being on the offensive, not the defensive.

She went over to her suitcase, opened a pocket in it and took out a little bag, she undid the ties and her razor blade dropped out. She picked the razor up and fingered it. She lifted up her shirt and swiped it across, it immediately started to bleed.

A knock sounded on the door. "Jade," Hunter said. "Can I come in for a second?"

"What?" She said. "Oh, uh, ok." She didn't know what else to say, what else she didn't know was how she was going to hide the blood.

Hunter opened the door…


	5. Confrontations

Her Life

Author: Midnite

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWE in any way, shape or form and nothing in my story has ever happened. The only person in my story that I own is Jade and Dawn.

Summary: The nWo has just infected the WWE, and who should appear but Hogan's 18 year old daughter Jade. She finds friends, enemies and even…true love?

Chapter 5: Confrontations

Jade quickly covered the cut with her arm and put the blade in her other hand and put her hand behind her back. She was hoping that the blood wouldn't drip.

Hunter came in. "Hey, the guys wanted to know if you were going to be coming back down tonight."

"Oh, um, no." Jade said nervously. "I'm gonna stay here."

Hunter looked at her. "Is that blood?" He asked.

She laughed nervously. "Blood?" She repeated.

Hunter closed the door and walked over to her.

"What?" She asked.

He grabbed her wrist and moved her arm. "What is this?" He asked. "How did you get this?"

Jade shrugged.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" He asked.

She pulled her arm away from him. "Nothing." Jade said.

"You're lying." He said.

"So what?" Jade asked.

He sighed and grabbed her other arm. "Open your hand." He instructed.

"Ow." Jade said. "Let go."

"Not until you show me what's in your hand." He said.

"No, it's none of your business." She told him.

Still holding her arm with one hand, he took his other one, covered her hand with it and squeezed just hard enough so that the blade would push into her palm, then he let go.

"Ow." She squealed and dropped the blade. She looked down. "Damn."

Hunter looked down at it then bent and picked it up. He looked disappointedly at her. "What's this?" He held up the blade.

Jade cast her gaze to the floor.

"Look at me." Hunter said. "What the hell are you doing?"

She raised her head. "Figure it out yourself." She answered.

He threw the blade on the bed and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked.

"I think that Scott, Kevin and Kid might be interested in this." He answered.

"No." Jade said. "Please don't, no one is supposed to know."

He turned away from the door. "Why did you cut yourself?" He asked.

"Habit." Jade answered.

"Habit?" He repeated. "So you've done this before?"

Jade nodded.

"I thought that you were smart." Hunter said. "But I guess I was wrong." He turned back to the door and opened it.

"You won't tell?" Jade asked.

"What would that accomplish?" Hunter said. "It obviously won't stop you from doing it again."

"No, it wouldn't." She agreed.

He shook his head in disappointment then left and closed the door behind him.

Jade sat on the bed and picked up her razor blade. "I'm such an idiot." She said and chucked the blade at the wall. She left the room and went to the bathroom to have a shower, clean the cut and change her clothes.

Hunter went back downstairs.

"Is she going to be coming back?" Scott asked.

Hunter shook his head. "No."

"What took so long?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing, we were talking." He replied. "Is she right in the head, does she have any problems?"

"Yes and no." Scott answered. "Why?"

"No reason, just wondering." Hunter said.

***

Jade left the bathroom after her shower and went downstairs, she wanted to call Dawn.

She walked into the living room where everyone was. "Scott?" She said.

He looked up. "Hey, I thought that you were staying upstairs?"

"I was, I wanted to make a call though and the batteries are dead on my cell phone, could I use your phone?" She said.

"Oh, sure." He answered.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"You can use the one in the kitchen." He replied. "Who are you calling?"

"I wanted to call Dawn, if that's alright with you." She said sarcastically. "Anything else you want to know?"

"No." Scott said. "Go ahead."

Jade left to go to the kitchen to use the phone.

"Hey, who's Dawn?" Hunter asked.

"Her daughter." Kevin answered.

"She has a daughter?" Hunter said.

"Yeah, she's four." Scott said.

Hunter got up, "I'll be back later."

Jade picked up the phone and dialled her parent's number. She heard a noise in the hall outside the kitchen, but shrugged it off when her father answered the phone.

Hunter had positioned himself so that he could listen in on her conversation. He wanted to know what kind of a mother would cut herself.

"Hey dad." Jade said. "Yes, everything is fine. I just called to speak to Dawn, is she around?…Ok, but hurry up."

Hogan had gone to find Dawn.

"Hey Dawnie." Jade said when her daughter took the phone. "How are you?…That's good…No, I'm not going to be home the next few days, I'll be home next week after the shows…Yeah, I miss you too…I love you, bye." She hung up.

Hunter crept back out of the hall. She had actually seemed like a decent mother, maybe the cutting was the only wrong thing that she did. He needed time to think.

Jade went back up to her room, she was tired and drained and quickly fell to sleep.

***

The next day was spent hanging out, talking, whatever and training. Jade avoided Hunter at every turn, except when there was someone else around.

Jade had gone back to her room earlier then everyone else again, but this time not to cut herself, just to think. Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock sounded on her door.

"Enter." She said.

Hunter came in and closed the door, Jade looked away.

"I want to talk to you." Hunter said. "You've done a pretty good job of avoiding being with me alone today, but now you're stuck."

Jade looked at him. "What do you want?"

"I want to ask you something." Hunter replied.

Jade sighed. "What?"

"You have a daughter, yes?" He said.

Jade nodded.

"And you sounded like a decent mother on the phone last night…" Hunter said.

"Wait a minute," Jade interrupted, "You eavesdropped on my conversation?"

"Maybe but that's not the point." Hunter said. "I want to know how, if you love your daughter, you can run the risk of her finding out about your habit."

"She's not going to find out." Jade stated.

"And what if she does, what is that going to teach her?" Hunter asked.

"She's only four." Jade said.

"Do you wan her to start hurting herself?" Hunter said. "Cause that would be the only lesson that she'll learn from this."

"Is that all you wanted?" Jade asked. "To make me feel guilty?"

"I want you to stop, is what I want." Hunter stated.

"Why do you care?" Jade asked.

"Truthfully, I have no idea." Hunter answered. "But I'm wiling to help."

"And how would you be able to do that?" Jade asked.

"I don't know." Hunter answered. "But first, you should trust me."

"I don't trust people." Jade said.

"So, learn to trust me." Hunter said. "I won't disappoint you."


	6. Deception

Her Life

Author: Midnite

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWE in any way, shape or form and nothing in my story has ever happened. The only person in my story that I own is Jade and Dawn.

Summary: The nWo has just infected the WWE, and who should appear but Hogan's 18 year old daughter Jade. She finds friends, enemies and even…true love?

Chapter 6: Deception

Throughout the next couple of days, Hunter was trying his best to get Jade to trust him. He tried talking to her, but that didn't help, she just viewed it as annoying, he tried asking her about her past, but she would just come up with a sassy answer to any of his questions, he trained with her, which was the only thing that she didn't mind because it benefited her, nothing really worked. But in all truth, Hunter really was helping her, because ever since he started paying so much attention to her, she never once cut herself, her razor blade still laid against the wall where she had thrown it days before.

She was lying on her bed, on her stomach, reading.

Hunter knocked on her door, came in and closed it.

She put her book down, looked over at him, rolled her eyes and spoke. "Oh, great, what do you want now? You haven't left me alone in two days."

He walked over to her. "I have tried everything that I can think of and you're not helping me one bit."

"I thought that you were supposed to be the one helping me." Jade said innocently.

"And there's the sass." Hunter said.

Jade shook her head. "Whatever." She went back to reading her book.

Hunter sighed and grabbed the book from her.

"Hey, that's mine, give it back." She said.

"I'll give it back when you agree to talk to me." He replied.

She thought for a second. "Not worth it." She put her head down and closed her eyes.

He tossed the book on the bed. "Fine." He said and walked to the door.

Jade snickered. "Bye." She said.

Hunter turned around. "Do you find this fun?" He asked.

She opened her eyes. "Immensely."

"You find it fun to make me fail?" He said.

"Uh huh." She answered.

"I should have figured that." He said. "So if it stops being fun to torture me, then will you talk to me?"

She thought. "Maybe." She said. "I don't talk to people much unless I'm arguing with them."

"I realised that already." Hunter stated. "So what will it take to get you to talk?"

"That's a good question." She said and took a moment to think. "I'm hungry." She said.

"There's a kitchen downstairs." Hunter said.

Jade shook her head. "No, I'm in the mood for expensive food." She smiled evilly. "I'm sure that there is a nice, totally over-priced restaurant around here somewhere."

"How can you talk when you're stuffing your face?" Hunter asked.

"Fine." Jade said. "If you don't want me to talk. You can go now."

"So that's it, huh?" Hunter said. "To get you to talk, you have to get something in return?"

"Bravo, he's catching on." Jade said sarcastically.

"Alright, you want to go? Come on then." He said.

Jade got up and walked over to him, at six feet, four inches, he was over a foot taller then her and she had to raise her head to look him in the face.

She nodded her head. "Good boy." She said and walked out the door.

"Oh, what I am going to be putting up with." He muttered then followed her out.

They took a cab to a restaurant in town. They got a table and ordered.

"Ok, you got till the food comes. What do you want to know?" Jade said.

"Why don't you trust people?" Hunter asked.

"That's simple. Because people only look out for themselves, no matter what they tell you, their number one priority is themselves. They're greedy and self-centred." Jade answered.

"What soured you on people so much?" Hunter said.

"A lot of stuff." Jade answered.

"Like what?" Hunter said.

Jade bit her lip. "I don't tell people." Jade replied.

"Why not?" Hunter asked. "You can trust me."

"Can I?" Jade said. "And how do I know that you're not like all the rest, just a bunch of greedy, using people?"

"Greedy?" Hunter repeated. "I'm rich, what of monetary value would I want from you? And using? Use you for what? I don't need you for anything. I've been trying to help you and all you've given me is a load of shit, and I've almost had it with you, I've had almost all I can take." He raised his voice to her.

"The way they treat me." Jade said barely above a whisper.

"What?" Hunter said.

"Because of the way they treat me." Jade repeated louder. "I don't trust people because of the way they treat me, I don't talk much because of the way they treat me, I get depressed and cut myself because of the way they treat me. Are you happy now?"

"By the way people treat you? How do they treat you?" Hunter asked.

"Like shit." Jade replied.

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"Because they think they're better then me, especially after they find out that I had a kid so young." Jade said. "It's either that or they're trying to use me to get to fame and fortune."

Hunter nodded. "All of us get that."

"But I've had them trying to all my life, because of my father." Jade stated. "And I've been betrayed by so many people that I've lost count, eventually I just learned to keep my mouth shut."

"So you just keep everything inside?" Hunter asked.

"That's the way I learned to do it." Jade answered. "If you don't let anybody in, then they can't hurt you."

Hunter shook his head. "But that is not the way to deal with it, cutting yourself isn't either."

"Your times up, here comes the food." Jade said.

Jade didn't say much more the rest of the time, but Hunter was glad that he had got something out of her that he may be able to work off of.

***

The next morning, Jade had woken up early and was unable to sleep anymore, so she went downstairs to get herself something to eat, none of the guys were up yet, so she pretty much had the place to herself. She got her breakfast and went in to the T.V. room and turned the TV on.

About a half hour after she had got up, Shawn Michaels came down, she hadn't really talked to him, so she was still quite unfamiliar with him.

"Hi." He said when he walked in.

She nodded a greeting.

"You know, Hunter has been spending a lot of time with you lately, why is that?" He asked.

"He's your best friend, go ask him." Jade replied.

"Is that all that comes out of your mouth, a bunch of rude shit?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know, I don't listen to myself." Jade answered.

Shawn slowly shook his head. "I've been listening to you the last couple of days, and I'd be lying if I said that I like you, because I don't."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Like I really care." 

"You probably should." He said. "You've already made one very powerful enemy, you don't need another. And that's exactly what I'll become if you don't leave my boys alone."

"You have no power." Jade stated. "You're a washed up, has-been."

"Maybe so, but I have powerful connections, which you will find out personally if you don't leave the guys alone." Shawn said.

"Are you threatening me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am, what are you going to do about it?" He replied.

"This." She got up and punched him in the face. "I'm not scared of you." She said calmly.

Shawn noticed Hunter coming downstairs. "Ow." He said loud enough so that he could hear and covered his face where she had hit him.

Hunter came in. "What's going on?" He asked.

"She just punched me in the face Hunter." Shawn replied. "And for no reason."

"You lying son of a bitch." Jade said. "You fucking threatened me."

"Threaten you? Why would I threaten you?" Shawn played dumb. "She's insane Hunter, the girl is whacked out of her mind."

"Why did you hit him?" Hunter asked.

"Because he threatened me." Jade replied.

"Jade, I really don't think that he…" Hunter started.

"Fine." She interrupted. "Don't believe me." She left to go to her room.

Hunter left and followed her.

"And now the fun begins." Shawn stated with a wide grin. "And it will be fun."


	7. Proof

Her Life

Author: Midnite

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWE in any way, shape or form and nothing in my story has ever happened. The only person in my story that I own is Jade and Dawn.

Summary: The nWo has just infected the WWE, and who should appear but Hogan's 18 year old daughter Jade. She finds friends, enemies and even…true love?

Chapter 7: Proof

Jade entered her room and shut the door. Hunter opened it and followed her in.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He said.

She turned and faced him. "Then how about a shotgun?"

What?" He said.

"A shotgun." She repeated. "Would that get rid of you?"

"Jade, what happened with Shawn?" He asked.

"He threatened me, I hit him." Jade answered.

"Look, I've known him for years and I know that he wouldn't do that." Hunter said. "So why don't you just tell the truth?"

"I am." She answered. "You want me to trust you, when you obviously don't trust me?"

"Well, your trying to tell me that my best friend is lying to me." He replied.

"He is." She said. "What would I gain from lying to you?"

"What would he gain from lying to me?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know." She said and walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall. "Ow."

"What?" He asked.

She lifted her foot, she had stepped on her blade. "Damn it." She swore. She limped over to the bed and sat down. She looked at her foot, it was bleeding. "Shit."

"You just leave it lying around?" Hunter asked.

"I didn't mean to." She answered.

"Why don't you just get rid of it?" He said.

"Give it to me and I will." She replied.

He picked it up and handed it to her. She put it in its bag and threw it into her suitcase.

"See, all gone now." She said.

"I meant that you should throw it away." He told her.

"Too bad." She said. "Now, I'm going to go limp into the bathroom and check my foot." She got up and true to her word, limped to the bathroom.

Hunter watched her leave then went to her suitcase and took out the bag that contained her blade. He looked it for a second then put it in his pocket. He left.

***

The next couple of days were spent like the rest, training, talking, avoiding Shawn and Hunter. Hunter didn't seem to mind though and Jade found that to be rather weird. She didn't realise why Hunter didn't mind until she was packing Saturday night, they were to be leaving Sunday for Heat.

She walked into Hunter's room and slammed the door.

"Hunter Hearst-Helmsley, where the fuck is it?" She said.

"Where's what?" He asked.

"Don't play innocent, where is it?" She repeated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"My blade, it's gone, you took it, where is it?" She said.

"Why, are you going to cut yourself again?" He asked.

"No, I was packing and noticed that it was missing." She answered.

"So, maybe you misplaced it." Hunter said. "Why are you blaming me?"

"I put it in my suitcase and now it is gone." She said. "It was either you or Shawn."

"Are you still on that Shawn is out to get you thing?" He asked.

"It's no thing, he is out to get me." Jade said.

"Even if he was, which I'm not saying that he is, because I don't think that he is, but why would he steal your blade?" Hunter asked.

"Exactly, that's why I think that you did." She answered.

"Well, I didn't." He replied.

She glared at him. "If I find out that you did, you're going to be in big trouble with me."

"Alright." He said.

She turned and left.

Shawn was coming down the hall. "Hey, sweetheart." He said.

She passed by him to get to her room, he did a u-turn and followed her. She tried to shut the door in his face but he pushed it open and closed it behind him.

"You don't have to be rude." He snickered.

"What do you want, you son of a bitch?" She asked.

"I'm just trying to be nice." He lied.

"Well, get lost." She told him.

"Actually, I've been noticing that you've been avoiding Hunter." He said. "And I was wondering if you've reconsidered my offer."

"No, I haven't." She said.

"Maybe you should." He said. "I mean, what kind of friends wouldn't believe you when you tell them that you've been threatened by someone?"

"Because it was you that threatened me and they've known you for longer than me." Jade replied.

"Exactly, so I could tell them anything about you and they'd believe me." He told her. "Face it, you have no chance against me."

"Maybe not, but I don't give up." She said. "Especially not against a lying piece of shit."

"Nobody believes you." He said. "I'll leave you with those words to ponder." He left.

She thought for a moment then went back to Hunter's room.

"What, did you think of something else to yell at me?" Hunter asked.

"I want you to believe me." She said.

"Why does whether I believe you or not mean so much?" He said.

"Is this a trick question?" She asked.

"Forget it." He said. "Is that all that you wanted to say, because it doesn't change anything."

"What if I can get proof?" She asked. "Then will you believe me?"

"I guess I'd have to." He replied. "But how are you going to get proof?"

"Does Scott have a small tape recorder or something?" She asked.

"You want me to go find out?" He asked.

She nodded.

Scott did and Jade hid it in the kitchen, Shawn had to come in sometime and she was determined to be there if she had to stay there all night. He finally came in and Jade pushed record.

"Aren't you usually asleep by now?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking asshole." Jade answered.

"Thinking about what bitch?" He asked.

"Your death." She replied. "It's a day that I can't wait for."

"I'll bet." He said. "Well, the feeing is mutual."

"I'm so happy for you." She said.

"Are you sure you weren't thinking about my offer?" He asked.

"What offer?" Jade said. "It wasn't an offer, it was a threat."

Shawn snickered. "What's your point? It's not like anyone believes you."

"That's going to change." Jade said. "Because if you do anything to me, they'll realise what a liar you really are."

"That's why I get someone else to hurt you." Shawn said. "That way, you can't prove a thing. Face it, I have them in the palm of my hand, honey." He left the kitchen.

Jade waited a few minutes to make sure that he wasn't coming back, then pushed stop and went upstairs to her room. Hunter came in soon after.

"You want your proof now?" She asked.

He nodded. "Play it."

She played the tape.

The look on Hunter's face at the end was not one that showed great happiness.


	8. Match

Her Life

Author: Midnite

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWE in any way, shape or form and nothing in my story has ever happened. The only person in my story that I own is Jade and Dawn.

Summary: The nWo has just infected the WWE, and who should appear but Hogan's 18 year old daughter Jade. She finds friends, enemies and even…true love?

Chapter 8: Match

"That son of a bitch." Hunter swore.

"I told you." Jade said. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Nothing for now." Hunter answered. "But I'll make sure that he gets what's coming to him, but not now."

"Why not?" Jade asked.

"Give me time." Hunter said. "Don't let on that I know, let him think that he still means a damn to me, then when he trusts me most, I'll strike, then I'll teach him a lesson."

"But that could take months." Jade stated.

Hunter shook his head. "I have the inside track on a deal being made between Shawn and the nWo, he's coming back, and when he does, I'll be waiting for him."

Jade nodded reluctantly. "I still think that it would be more fun to go kill him now."

Hunter chuckled. "You'll have to wait for me to hurt him, you'll see, the time will go by fast."

"Can I hurt him then?" She pleaded.

"No, just act naturally." He answered.

"But hurting him would be acting naturally for me." She stated.

"Don't hurt him, but if he does anything, then I'll hurt him and if I do it, it'll hurt a lot more." Hunter said.

"Ok." Jade said. "I'll play along."

"Good." Hunter said.

***

Raw, Monday night.

Jade couldn't stay still for more than a couple of minutes at a time. She was pacing in a circle in the nWo locker room.

Scott was watching her walk back and forth. "Jade." He said.

"What?" She stopped and looked at him.

"Sit." He replied. "You're making me dizzy just watching you."

"Well, I'm nervous." She stated.

"You'll do fine." Hogan said.

"And we'll be down there to make sure you do fine." Kevin added.

"You don't think that I can do it on my own?" Jade asked.

"We know that you can." Kevin said. "But we also know that Stephanie can't."

"She'll do whatever she can to win." Scott said.

"That's true." Jade said. "Where's Hunter?"

"In his locker room probably." Scott answered.

"Ok, I'm going to leave you guys alone and go bug him for awhile." Jade said and left the locker room.

"What do you thinks up with those two?" Scott asked.

"There better be nothing." Hogan said.

Jade knocked on Hunter's dressing room door.

"Come in." He said.

Jade entered, Hunter was sitting watching Raw on a monitor. He looked over at her. "Hey." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was driving them crazy with my pacing." Jade answered.

"Nervous, huh?" Hunter asked.

Jade nodded.

"You'll do fine." He said.

"I've been through this with the nWo already." Jade stated.

"We sound like a broken record, right?" He asked.

"If one more person tells me that I'll be fine, I'm going to rip their head off." She replied.

"Well, it's better to be fine then bad." He said.

"I guess." She said. "The rest of them are all coming to the ring with me."

"Are you hinting at something?" Hunter asked.

"Possibly." She said. "Cause, you know, there's always room in my corner for more people."

"I'm gonna stay back here." Hunter said. "But if you get yourself into trouble, I'll come out to help."

"Ok." She said. "Can I stay here till my match?"

"Go ahead." He said. "I have nothing that I have to do."

A half hour later, the nWo came into Triple H's locker room.

"C'mon Jade." Scott said. "Match time."

"Ok." She said.

The nWo music came on and Jade and the rest of the nWo came out.

Lillian Garcia: And making her way to the ring, representing the nWo, being accompanied by Scott Hall, Kevin Nash and Hollywood Hogan, Jade Hogan.

Jade was wearing a tight, black nWo shirt, black leather shorts and female wrestling boots. She got into the ring where Stephanie was waiting; she had brought Kurt Angle to the ring with her.

J.R.: If Jade is anything like her father, this should be a slobber-knocker.

King: I just hope that the puppies don't get injured.

J.R.: The match starts off with the ladies trading blows. Jade gets a clothesline in and knocks Stephanie to the mat. Stephanie trips Jade.

King: Hall and Angle are exchanging words on the outside.

J.R.: And since Hall just flicked his toothpick in Angle's face, I don't think that they were very friendly words.

King: Ha, Hall is hiding behind Nash and Hogan and Angle backed down.

J.R.: Anyway, Jade and Stephanie are really taking it to each other in the ring, with Jade looking to be just a bit ahead.

King: Stephanie's making a comeback though.

J.R.: She clothes lined Jade to the outside, right in front of us. Jade gets to her feet and pulls the billion-dollar princess out to join her.

King: The nWo are making sure that Angle doesn't interfere.

J.R.: Jade knocks Stephanie out with a DDT, she picked Stephanie up and is laying heron our table.

King: What's she doing?

J.R.: She's climbing up onto the apron, then continues to climb to the top of the turnbuckle.

King: She's looking down at Stephanie. I think we better move J.R.

J.R.: Oh, my God, don't do it Jade, you could break this woman in two.

King: I don't think she cares.

J.R.: No, she doesn't. She just jumped off the top turnbuckle onto to Stephanie, putting her through the table.

King: Both of them don't look to be in too great of shape right now.

J.R.: Angle is trying to fight the nWo. Neither of the girls are moving.

King: Y2J is coming down to help Angle.

J.R.: Here comes Austin, down to get some revenge on Hall. The six of them are battling it out. The nWo looks to be winning, but wait, there's Rocky, he's coming for Hogan.

King: We need some help out here, Stephanie isn't moving and Jade barely is.

J.R.: Triple H is coming down with his sledgehammer. He's cleaning house, hitting everything that isn't nWo.

King: Jade is waking up.

J.R.: Hunter just left the ring and is coming over to the women.

King: Keep him away from Stephanie.

J.R.: He's checking on Jade and helping her up, she seems to be fine.

King: There's the EMT's to tend to Stephanie.

J.R.: Hunter is helping Jade up the ramp way. The nWo finishes their business in the ring then follows them up.

King: Stephanie is being taken away on a stretcher.


	9. Aftermath

Her Life

Author: Midnite

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWE in any way, shape or form and nothing in my story has ever happened. The only person in my story that I own is Jade and Dawn.

Summary: The nWo has just infected the WWE, and who should appear but Hogan's 18 year old daughter Jade. She finds friends, enemies and even…true love?

Chapter 9: Aftermath

"How are you feeling?" Hunter asked Jade. The nWo and Hunter were back in the nWo locker room after they had left the ring.

"I have a headache and pains running through my ribs, but other than that, I'm just fine." Jade answered sarcastically.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Hogan asked. "You could have gotten seriously injured."

"But she didn't." Kevin stated.

"And she annihilated Stephanie." Scott added.

"I don't care, her welfare comes first." Hogan stated.

"You're acting like I have no clue what I'm doing." Jade said.

"Well, that was only your first match." Hogan said.

"And she did great." Hunter said.

"We should celebrate." Scott said. "I'm sure that there's a nice bar around here somewhere."

"You're not drinking, Scott." Kevin said.

"Come on." Scott said. "One beer, that's all."

"No." Kevin replied.

"You're acting like you're my keeper or something." Scott stated.

"Well, sometimes I think that you need one." Kevin replied.

"Excuse me." Jade said. "While this is all very entertaining, I don't even drink."

"Can I have her share then?" Scott asked.

"Her share of what?" Kevin asked. "We don't have anything to share."

"I think you've already downed a few, Scott." Hunter commented.

"I wish." Scott said. "But my keeper over there won't let me."

"I don't want you to get yourself in trouble again." Kevin said.

"I'm not going to get myself in trouble, I can handle a little alcohol." Scott said.

"What makes now so different from before?" Kevin asked.

"You don't have to remind me of the past, I know what I've done." Scott stated.

"Ok, that's enough of this subject." Hunter intervened. "Neither of you want to say something that you'll regret."

"Truce?" Kevin asked.

"Truce." Scott replied.

"Good." Hunter said. "Now, can we watch the rest of Raw without any more fighting?"

"We already called a truce, what more do you want?" Scott asked.

"Ok." Hunter replied.

"Alright, hello?" Jade said. "I'm in pain here and do any of you care? I don't think so."

"We're sorry." Scott said. "We'll hang our heads in shame now."

"Of course we care." Hunter said and went over and sat next to her on the couch. "We'll pay attention to you now that those two are done."

Vince barged into the locker room. "Where is she?"

Jade raised her hand. "Right here."

"You." Vince said, pointing to her. "I said to be good, not murderous."

"Is she alright?" Jade asked.

"She's at the hospital with bruised ribs." Vince replied.

"Then I wasn't murderous." Jade commented. "If I was murderous, she would be dead right now."

"Shut up." Vince yelled.

"Ow, don't yell, I have a headache." Jade stated.

"Which one of you put her up to it?" Vince asked the guys.

"We had nothing to do with it, brother." Hogan said.

Hunter chuckled. "It was fun though, seeing Stephanie get exactly what she deserves."

Flair walked in. "Wooo, you know I don't like the nWo, but that was one great finish to the match."

"That's just like you Flair." Vince said. "Condoning the destruction of innocent females."

"Wooo, your daughter is in no way, shape or form innocent, McMahon." Flair stated.

"I'm going to do you a favour and pretend I didn't hear that, Flair." Vince stated. "And you Jade, you can kiss that contract goodbye."

"What?" Jade said. "But that's not fair."

"No it's not." Flair agreed. "So tell you what, if he fires you, wooo, I'm going to hire you right back."

"You don't care about fairness, Flair." Vince commented. "You're just doing this to spite me."

"Maybe so, but if I hire her, then there's nothing that you can do about it, McMahon." Flair said.

"So, do I still have a job?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, you do." Flair said. "And now that I've ruined your day, McMahon, I'm going to go take care of other business." He left the locker room.

Vince was not in a happy mood. "You're lucky." He said to Jade. "But tell me one thing, do you still have a headache?"

Jade nodded.

"Good." Vince walked out and slammed the door.

"Ow." Jade whined. She laid her head against Triple H's arm. "I really hate him."

"Now you're getting us in trouble too." Hogan said. "He thinks that we were your accomplices in a plan to kill his daughter."

"Oh well." Jade said. "Isn't that what the nWo is about, pissing off and not listening to the boss? Making our own rules?"

"She's got you there, Hulkster." Scott said. "Since when were we trying to be Vince's best buddies?"

"Fine, if you have no problems with getting yourselves fired." Hogan said.

"It wouldn't be the first time that I got myself fired." Scott stated.

They watched Raw for the next half hour in mostly silence. Hogan looked over at Jade, who still had her head on Hunter's shoulder.

"Jade." He said. "Come with me for a second, I want to talk to you."

"Do I have to?" She asked.

"Yes, come here." Hogan replied.

Jade got up and they left the locker room. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I told you that I didn't want you dating wrestlers." Hogan stated.

"Ok." Jade said. "And for once, so far I've listened to you."

"Then what's going on with Hunter?" He asked.

"Nothing, why do you think that something's going on with Hunter?" Jade replied.

"The guys told me that you spent a lot of time at Scott's with him." Hogan said. "And then you got everything that has happened tonight."

"He's a friend." Jade answered. "And even if he was more, it wouldn't be any of your business anyway."

"So he is then." Hogan said.

"No, he isn't." Jade replied. "God, why can't you just trust me for once?"

"Fine." Hogan said. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now."

***

After everyone had gone back to the hotel and were in their rooms, Jade had gone to Hunter's, she wanted to ask him something.

"What was going on with Scott and Kevin earlier tonight?" She asked.

"You mean about the drinking?" He said.

She nodded.

"Well, you know that they're best friends and have been for years." He said. "With what happened while they were both employed by the WCW with Scott's problems, Kevin stuck up for him with the staff and encouraged them to help him and not fire him. He also was trying to help Scott with his problems, but he didn't listen and eventually, they led to him getting fired. I don't think that Kevin has ever fully forgiven him for that."

Jade sat down. "Ok, so he's trying to make sure that he doesn't make that same mistake now?"

Hunter sat down beside her. "Maybe. I've seen self-destructive people like Scott was, it's not good to just let it happen. That may be why I was trying so hard with you."

"Well, if it's any encouragement, I haven't cut myself since you caught me." Jade stated.

He looked at her. "Good, at least I know that I'm not doing it all for nothing." He leaned towards her and kissed her.


	10. New Friend

Her Life

Author: Midnite

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWE in any way, shape or form and nothing in my story has ever happened. The only person in my story that I own is Jade and Dawn.

Summary: The nWo has just infected the WWE, and who should appear but Hogan's 18 year old daughter Jade. She finds friends, enemies and even…true love?

Chapter 10: New Friend

Hunter pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked.

"Was it that bad?" Hunter said.

"No, it was good, I mean…" Jade stumbled. "I thought that we were friends."

"We are." He replied. "But we can't be more at the same time?"

"I'm not allowed to date wrestlers." She stated.

"Says who?" Hunter asked.

"My father." Jade answered.

"Since when do you listen to him?" He said.

She thought for a second. "Good point."

"Look, if you don't want to, that's fine, I understand." He said.

"It's not that, I just don't have a very good track record with relationships." Jade stated.

"Neither do I, I mean, look at my ex-wife." Hunter said. "So maybe this one will be right."

"Why risk it though? It's not worth losing a friendship over." She said.

"You want to go through life wondering what could've been? Going through shity relationship after shity relationship wondering if this one could have been the one that would've worked?" He asked.

"What are you talking about anyways? You're not even divorced yet." She said.

"She's dragging it out to torture me." Hunter said. "As soon as she signs, it's over."

"And you have nothing to do with it?" Jade asked.

"No." Hunter replied. "Are you going to give me a chance?"

She leaned in and kissed him. "Yes."

"Good." He said. They kissed again.

***

Jade finished packing Tuesday morning and left her hotel room. She walked to the elevator and pushed the button.

Trish Stratus walked up behind her. "Hey, nice job with Stephanie."

"Thanks." Jade said. "I had to give that bitch what she deserved."

Trish laughed. "You don't know how many of us have wanted to do that to her."

"I can imagine." Jade said. The elevator came, they boarded and pushed the button for ground. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Jade said.

"Sure." Trish said. "Go ahead."

"You're being nice to me." Jade said. "Why?"

"Why not?" Trish asked. "You haven't given me a reason not to be."

"Because I'm New World Order, everybody's supposed to hate us." Jade stated. "And everybody does."

"Not everybody." Trish said. "The people who fly under your radar don't. Besides, I like to know a person before I decide to hate them."

"Not everyone does that. Most of them watch one of our matches and automatically hate us all." Jade said.

They reached the ground level and walked to the front desk to hand in their keys.

"Hey, maybe I'll see you tonight." Trish said. "Bye."

"See ya." Jade said. She walked over to where Scott Hall was standing around waiting for everyone. "Hey." She said.

"Hey, you didn't see any of the others on your way down, did you?" Scott asked.

"No." Jade said. "But Hunter should be down soon, he was up early this morning." She said, without thinking first.

Scott looked at her. "How would you know that?" He asked.

"What?" She said, realising what she said. "Oh, um…"

Scott laughed. "You slept with Hunter."

"So what?" She asked.

"So you did then." He said.

"Oh, shut up." She told him.

Kevin came over after dropping off his key. "Hey." He said.

"Guess what?" Scott said. "She slept with Hunter."

Jade shook her head. "You know, for someone who's almost forty-three years of age, you are very immature."

"Hey, we all have to be something." Scott said.

"You should have known better then to tell him." Kevin said.

"I didn't tell him." Jade said. "I said the wrong thing that tipped him off."

"You better watch what you say around him." Kevin said. "He's not that stupid."

"Hey." Scott said. "I'm not stupid."

Hunter came over and put his arm around Jade's waist. "Hey."

"Hey." Scott said. "Did you know…"

"He was there, Scott." Jade interrupted.

"Oh yeah." Scott said.

"How are you going to tell your father about this?" Kevin asked. "He's not going to be too happy about this."

"I know." Jade said. "But he'll have to deal with it. Besides I don't think he actually expected me to obey him, I never do."

"Here's your chance to tell him." Hunter said. "Because here he comes now."

Hogan walked over to them, he had yet to notice Hunter's arm around Jade.

"About time you got here." Scott complained. "I hate being on the road but I also hate waiting."

"Stop your complaining, Scott." Hogan said.

"Uh, Dad?" Jade said.

He looked at her and then noticed Hunter's arm. "I thought we went through this yesterday, Jade." He said. "I thought we had an understanding."

"You expected me to listen to you?" Jade asked.

"You also said that you weren't seeing this piece of shit." Hogan added.

"Well, I wasn't then, now I am." Jade replied.

"I don't like this." Hogan said.

"I don't care." Jade said. "That's your problem, not mine."

Hogan glared at her then turned and started to walk away. "C'mon, we got to get to the airport."

The rest of them followed behind.

The airplane ride was mostly quiet. Hogan wouldn't say much and Jade wasn't in any mood for talk.

They got to the arena for the Smackdown taping. Triple H and the nWo went to their separate locker rooms. Jade left to go walk around the halls, she wanted to get away from the tension she felt with her father.

Trish came up to her. "Have you seen the matches for tonight yet?" 

"No, I haven't looked yet." Jade answered. "Why?"

"It's us against one another in a bra and panties, pool of mud match." Trish replied.

"Vince made it, didn't he?" Jade said. "Damn it, he wants to humiliate me for what I did to Stephanie."

"Well, you better get ready, it's the first match on the card." Trish stated.

"Ok." Jade said. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Trish said.

***

J.R.: Both women are reluctant to get into the mud, as so far, they have stayed clear of it.

King: Hey, here comes Jazz, she wants revenge on Trish after what she did to her.

J.R.: She's grabbing both women by the hair and throwing them into the mud.

King: They're pulling her in after them.

J.R.: Jade and Trish are teaming up to take out Jazz.

King: She's trying to fight them off though.

J.R.: But to no avail, the two of them are too much for her.

King: Jade and Trish are leaving the mud.

J.R.: Trish is raiding the young rookies arm, now she's leaving the stage.

King: Hey, there's Vince, he doesn't seem too happy about this as he gets into the face of Jade.

J.R.: Trish is coming back and she just pushed Vince off of the stage and down beside the pool of mud.

King: Jade and Trish are jumping down off of the stage and they grabbed Vince's arms. I don't like the look of this.

J.R.: They threw Vince into the mud.

King: He's got it all over himself.

J.R.: The girls high-five each other and leave the stage. I think that they would be smart to fear the retribution of Vince.


	11. Chapter 11

Her Life

Author: Midnite

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWE in any way, shape or form and nothing in my story has ever happened. The only person in my story that I own is Jade and Dawn.

Summary: The nWo has just infected the WWE, and who should appear but Hogan's 18 year old daughter Jade. She finds friends, enemies and even…true love?

Chapter 11

Raw, two weeks till Wrestle Mania, things were really starting to heating up between McMahon and Flair. Things were also starting to heat up between Jade and Triple H, but not in quite the same way, even though they had been apart for almost a week. Jade had taken Sunday off to spend with Dawn to make up for when she stayed at Scott's.

Jade was later then the rest getting to the arena because she had brought Dawn with her and was also bringing her to the arena. Dawn looked exactly like Jade except that her eyes were brown instead of blue.

She entered the arena, she was holding Dawn's hand. Trish was the first one that she had run into.

"What a cute little girl." She said of Dawn. "Is she your sister?"

"No, she's my daughter." Jade said. Trish looked quizzically at her. "Don't ask." Jade said. "It's long and complicated."

"Hello." Dawn said to Trish.

"Hello." Trish replied. "What's your name?"

"Dawn." She answered. "What's yours?"

"Trish." She said.

"I'm gonna go see the guys now." Jade said. "Dawn isn't as comfortable around guys, so this should be fun. At least my father is there, but then there's still three guys that she doesn't know."

"Three?" Trish repeated. "Who's there with the nWo?"

"Oh, Hunter, Triple H." Jade said.

"Ah, well I'll let you go then." Trish said. "Bye."

"Bye." Dawn said as she and Jade made their way to the nWo locker room. Jade was hoping that Hunter would be there, since Raw didn't start for another hour.

Luck was on her side, when she opened the door, Hunter was the first one that she saw. They were all sitting on the coach or metal folding chairs, except for her father, who was standing.

Jade and Dawn entered. "Hey guys." Jade said. Dawn hid behind her after she had looked around the room.

"You brought Dawn?" Hogan said. "Why?"

"Because she wanted to come." Jade answered.

"She's four." Hogan said.

"Ok, so I wanted her to come, I wanted to spend time with my daughter, is that so wrong?" Jade replied. "Come here, Dawn." She said and picked her up. "See, your grandfather's here, their not all strange men."

"God, she looks just like you." Scott said. "Two of you is a scary thought."

"But he's the strangest." She said to Dawn and pointed at Scott. "But don't worry, he's too dumb to do anything."

"Hey, I take offence to that, chica." Scott said.

Hunter stood and walked over to her.

Jade said to Dawn. "And this one is my boyfriend, he's not a deadbeat like all my past ones."

Dawn looked at him. "You have a big nose." She commented.

"Nice to know that you taught the kid manners." He said.

Jade laughed. "So, she says what everyone else is thinking." She thought for a second. "But not that everyone is thinking about your nose or how big it is."

"Keep digging yourself in deeper." Hunter said. He kissed her.

"Aw, isn't that cute. Excuse me while I go puke." Scott said.

Dawn laughed. "I like him."

"You like Scott?" Jade asked.

"How did that happen?" Kevin said.

"Oh wait, I know now." Jade said. "It must be because Scott has the same mental capacity as a four year old."

"Yeah, that must be it." Kevin agreed.

"Oh, come on, give me some credit." Scott said.

"Ok, anyway, do I have a match?" Jade asked. She put Dawn down and she went over to Scott.

"Yeah." Kevin said. "Vince really wants to get revenge on you for what you did."

"Oh, you mean with the mud? That was fun." Jade commented. "So, what's my match?"

"He's putting you against Spike Dudley in a table match." Hunter said.

"I don't know how you get yourself into these situations." Hogan stated.

"It's not that bad." Jade said. "At least I'm not against Bubba."

"I'm gonna go to my dressing room now and get ready for Raw." Hunter said. He kissed Jade. "Bye." He said to everyone and left.

***

At the start of Raw, Stephanie came out and started whining about how much pain she was in and that she would get her revenge on both Jade and Triple H. Hunter had had enough of it and came to the nWo locker room and told Jade to come with him, she left dawn with the guys and followed Triple H to the entrance to the stage. Hunter's music came on and she followed him out. They entered the ring and Triple H took a mike.

"What do the two of you want?" Stephanie asked.

"Would you please shut the hell up, Stephanie?" Hunter said. "Your voice is worse then torture."

"Actually I was hoping that you would come out here, Hunter." She said smugly. "But you," She said to Jade. "I hope that you get put through a table tonight. Hunter, why I was hoping that you would come out was so that I could tell you to your face that you have absolutely no chance at winning the undisputed world title at Wrestle Mania."

"Oh, really?" Hunter said. "Why's that?"

"Because I will be accompanying my business associate, Chris Jericho, to the ring." She answered.

"Well, uh, tell you what then, Stephanie." He said. "I'll do you one better and have my girlfriend accompany me to the ring."

"Girlfriend?" Stephanie repeated.

Hunter gave the mike to Jade. "Your loss is my gain." She said. "And although I am already involved in the four way, battle royal for the women's title with Jazz, Trish and Lita, I will be more then happy to make sure that you stay out of the undisputed title match."

***

J.R.: Jade bulldogs Spike. So far she has been doing a very impressive job competing against a man.

King: I'd hardly call Spike a man.

J.R.: Jade goes out to get a table and slides it into the ring, she begins to set it up.

King: Spike gets to his feet and grabs her hair from behind and slams her to the mat.

J.R.: He sets the table up then goes over to pick up Jade.

King: She low blows him though and he doubles over.

J.R.: She puts his head between her legs, it looks like she's going to power bomb him through the table.

King: No, she's not, instead she's locking his arms behind his back, oh, this id a move we all know, she's doing the pedigree.

J.R.: Jade picks him up and lays him on the table. She's climbing the turnbuckle and elbow dropped him right through the table. Jade wins the match.

King: It seems like she's learned to take the hit better as she gets back to her feet almost right away.

J.R.: In my opinion, I think that Jade could end up being one of the great female wrestlers of this time, or any other for that matter.


	12. Tag Match

Her Life

Author: Midnite

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWE in any way, shape or form and nothing in my story has ever happened. The only person in my story that I own is Jade and Dawn.

Summary: The nWo has just infected the WWE, and who should appear but Hogan's 18 year old daughter Jade. She finds friends, enemies and even…true love?

Chapter 12: Tag Match

Smackdown.

Jade and Hunter are in a tag match against Stephanie and Chris Jericho. It isn't inter-gender, which means that Hunter will have to wait to get his hands on Stephanie. It was about fifteen minuets before the match, it was the main event and so far nothing interesting had happened. Jade had Dawn with her again as she did the night before. Dawn had taken a liking to Scott, which he didn't mind because he liked kids.

Jade wanted to go to Hunter's dressing room to see him. "You coming, Dawn?" She asked.

"Can I stay here?" Dawn asked.

"You don't want to come with me?" Jade said.

Dawn shook her head. "I like Scott better then Hunter, you should date him."

"Hey, yeah." Scott said and walked over to Jade. "How about it?" He joked and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ewe." Jade said. "No way, as much as I like you, Scott, I don't think so."

"You struck out again, Scott." Kevin joked.

"Aw, and I was that close." He snapped his fingers.

Jade laughed, then shook her head. "No, you e\weren't."

"Can I not have a shred of my dignity?" Scott said.

"Ok, fine, if I wasn't going out with Hunter, I would've considered your offer." She said.

"Well, that's better then nothing, at least." Scott commented. "Can I at least have a kiss?"

"Sure." She kissed Scott on the lips.

"Ok, that's enough." Hogan said. "Go see Hunter."

"Fine." Jade said. She left the room and started walking down the hall. She heard footsteps and turned just in time to see Kurt Angle swing a chair at her.

Jade dropped to the ground and swung out her leg to trip him. He dropped the chair and went down. She flipped to her feet and grabbed his legs. She parted them and stomped on his groin.

Kurt yelled in pain and grabbed his member.

Jade continued down the hall until she reached Triple H's locker room and entered. Hunter got up and walked over to her. He put his arms around her waist. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." She replied. She put her arms around his neck and they kissed.

When they broke away, they went and sat on the couch.

"Stephanie just sent Kurt Angle to attack me." Jade said.

"You ok?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, but Angle's not, he got his groin stepped on." Jade replied.

"Are you saying that Kurt actually has balls?" He asked.

"Either that or he's a good actor." Jade said.

***

J.R.: It's been about ten minutes into the match and the girls have yet to be tagged in.

King: Yeah, come on, tag them in, I want to see some puppies.

J.R.: Triple H DDT's Jericho. Jade is begging for the tag, she wants to get her hands on Stephanie, and remember, if one of the ladies is tagged in, then the other one is forced in also. And Hunter makes the tag to Jade, who is rearing' to go, in comparison to Stephanie who is rather reluctant to get into the ring.

King: Jade goes over and hauls her in by the hair then does a back breaker to her.

J.R.: Jade seems to be full of energy here tonight.

King: Which is a good thing for Triple H later on.

J.R.: King, is that all you think about? Jade is a very masterful performer who knows what she's doing in and out of the ring.

King: Shouldn't you be paying attention to the match?

J.R.: Yes, and so should you. Jade looks to be setting her up for the pedigree but Jericho runs in and blind sides her.

King: Triple H is chasing him out of the ring and they start to fight on the outside.

J.R.: Stephanie is whipping Jade into the corner. She's putting her on the top rope and looks to be going for the super-plex.

King: Jade pushes Stephanie to the ground.

J.R.: She's going for the move that we have seen her use twice to put people through tables in the past, and she hit's the elbow drop right to Stephanie's midsection.

King: It's a pin and a three count.

J.R.: Triple H is down on the outside as Jericho runs into the ring and hits Jade, oh no, don't do it Jericho.

King: He has Jade in the walls of Jericho, you can hear her scream in pain.

J.R.: Triple H recovers and enters the ring and clotheslines Jericho who rolls out of the ring to join Stephanie.

King: Triple H is checking to make sure that Jade is ok.

J.R.: She's getting to her feet but still holding her back. I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of these four.

NOTE: I know that it's short but I start school tomorrow and I'm trying to update as many of my stories as I can before it gets to late, thank you for understanding. Peace out

*Midnite*


	13. WrestleMania part 1

Her Life

Author: Midnite

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWE in any way, shape or form and nothing in my story has ever happened. The only person in my story that I own is Jade and Dawn.

Chapter 13: WrestleMania (part 1)

Jade and Hunter walked into the Toronto Skydome with their arms around each other. Jade had spent the few days at Hunter's place in Greenwich, Connecticut and she was truly starting to think that she was falling in love with him and the same went for him of her. But tonight was all about taking care of business, Jade had a women's title shot and of course, Hunter was going for the undisputed championship. It was a couple of hours before the show was to start. Jade wanted to check in with her father, (who still wasn't at all happy about her being with Hunter) Scott and Kevin. She kissed Hunter good-bye as he was going to his locker room to get settled in for the night and Jade continued going until she reached the nWo locker room, where she still resided, even though she spent a lot of time in Hunter's.

"Hey." She greeted them and dropped her bags on the floor.

"Hey, where's Hunter?" Scott asked.

"Oh, he went to his locker room." Jade replied. "So, y'all ready to be a part of the biggest show all year?"

"I just wish that I had a match." Kevin stated. "Instead of being stuck just accompanying you all to the ring."

"I'm pretty sure I can beat Austin." Scott said. "That chico is no match for me."

"Well, you're awfully confident." Jade stated. "I wish that I was half as confident going into my match as you are. What about you, Dad, feeling confident?"

"It doesn't matter if I am or not, because we will see if I can still get it done in the ring." Hogan said.

"Focused huh?" Scott asked.

"That's right, brother, I've been preparing for this match my whole life." Hogan replied.

"I feel like such a rookie." Jade commented.

"Why's that?" Kevin asked.

"You guys are all like, so focused and confident." Jade said. "You study your opponents, the only thing I did to prepare was train like I always do."

"I hate to have to be the one to break this to you, Jade." Hogan said. "But you are just a rookie that plays on the same team as seasoned veterans."

"You think that I'm that bad?" Jade asked.

"Well, you certainly aren't all that good." Hogan replied. "You should just quit now."

Her father's comment had hurt Jade, she looked at Scott and Kevin. "You guys think that too?"

"Hey, no way, chica, you've been doing a great job." Scott said.

"Yeah." Kevin agreed. "Don't listen to Hogan."

"They think that I'm doing good, _father."_ Jade said.

"What did you expect them to say?" Hogan asked. "That you suck? They're just sparing your feelings."

"Hey, come on, Hogan, cut it out." Scott defended her. You know damn well that she has been doing really fucking well."

"Yeah." Kevin said. "Don't you ever listen to J.R.? And he knows what he's talking about."

"I just want you out of here." Hogan said. "You don't belong and I'm tired of seeing you hanging off of Triple H, especially since you know that I didn't want you dating wrestlers. I just don't think that this is for you and spending so much time with you on the road is not a good thing for us."

"Oh, so now the truth comes out." Jade said. "It's not that you think that I'm a bad wrestler, it's that you just can't stand having me around."

"That's not what I meant, Jade." Hogan replied. "I love spending time with you, but you haven't even been around, you've been spending all your time with Hunter." 

"Well, I'm around now and all your doing is dissing me and yelling at me." Jade said. "I've been trying to be as tolerable as possible with you but you are making this very hard for me."

"I'm the one that's been hard to get along with?" Hogan asked. "When you're not around Hunter and you're here by yourself, you're impossible."

"Fine, if I'm so impossible then I'll leave." Jade replied and picked up her bags. "I'll go see Hunter, at least he wants me around." She walked out the door.

Scott sighed. "Why'd you have to do that?"

"It's about time someone told her the truth, brother." Hogan said. "And it just ended up to be me."

"But it's not the truth." Scott stated. "It was nothing but lies. Look, I don't know what your problem is with her, but whatever it is, you didn't say it. And you know something, I really don't feel like being around you right now, so I'm going to go get some air." He left also.

Kevin shook his head. "I can see what a great father you are." He said quietly, then followed Scott out.

"You're all making a big mistake standing behind her." Hogan muttered. "You have no clue what she's really like."

Preview: Chapter 14: WrestleMania (part 2)

Scott has his match against Austin and Hogan has his with the Rock. Jade is pissed as hell at Hogan, so what will she do to get revenge, and will the rest of the nWo go along with it?


	14. Wrestlemania part 2

Her Life

Author: Midnite

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWE in any way, shape or form and nothing in my story has ever happened. The only person in my story that I own is Jade and Dawn. I also do not own Hogan's speech that he gives before his match, that is owned by the WWE and I copied it for my story from my WrestleMania 18 DVD.

Author's notes: If there is anything that you are questionable about or anything that you would like to say to me, I urge you to e-mail me at midnight_tatsumaru@yahoo.ca.

Chapter 14: WrestleMania (part 2: nWo betrayal)

Jade walked into Triple H's locker room. He looked up at her from where he was sitting. "I thought that you were going to be in the nWo locker room." He said.

"I'm staying here tonight." She replied. "My father is really being mean to me and I have no clue why."

"What'd he do?" Hunter asked.

Jade sat down beside him. "He was saying that I'm no good and that I should quit." She answered.

"What did Scott and Kevin do?" He said.

"They defended me, pretty much told him that he was nuts." She said.

"This was always the nWo's biggest problem." Hunter said. "Dissention in the ranks."

"I know." Jade stated. "I was around them for a couple of years, I saw everything that went down with them."

"Now the big question is, who will the outsiders choose to align themselves with, you or Hogan?" Hunter said.

***

Scott Hall's match with Austin was a mess, Kevin accompanied him but didn't make things any better for him and Scott ended up losing, which put neither Scott nor Kevin in very good moods.

Jade had left Hunter's locker room to see if she could find them, she was worried about her future in the nWo, if they had to pick between a male veteran and a female rookie, she wanted to make sure that they'd pick the rookie.

She found them standing around. Scott was complaining to Kevin that Austin had just gotten lucky and that Austin knew that he was better, Kevin was just nodding at the proper intervals.

She walked over to them. "Hey." She greeted.

Scott turned to her. "You know that I'm better then Austin, right?"

"Of course." Jade said. "Everyone knows that you were robbed."

"See." He said, turning back to Kevin. "Everyone knows I'm better then him."

Kevin nodded. "Well, tonight, what happened to us, we'll take it out on the Rock."

Scott nodded. "I can live with that."

Hogan walked over to them. "You know something, I know you guys are really hot, you got a reason to be."

"Yeah." Scott interrupted.

"But I need a favour from the," He looked straight at Jade. "Brotherhood, man." He averted his gaze back to Scott and Kevin. "I need to go out there on my own, I need to do this myself. In my heart, my friends, I need to find out if I'm the man and when I prove I'm the man, after all alone, nWo style, for life, I want to make sure that jabronie, just like I did Rocky Balboa, don't have no excuses when I bust him up real bad." He left.

"Kev, Jade." Scott said. "Did you hear what he said?"

"We're still coming, man." Kevin said. "That don't mean we're not gonna be involved in this."

"We don't need no excuse." Scott added.

"Jade." Kevin said. "Come back to the nWo locker room with us instead of going to Hunter's, there's some stuff we're going to take care of, nWo style."

Jade nodded then followed them back.

***

Rocky won the icon versus icon match with Hogan and the nWo had yet to appear. Hogan had extended his hand and Rocky took it. He taunted a little then left the ring, leaving Hogan alone.

That's when the nWo appeared, Scott, Kevin and Jade. The three entered the ring and Scott grabbed Hogan's arm and turned him to face them. He imitated Hogan shaking the Rock's hand then removed his toothpick from his mouth and flicked it at him.

Then Nash struck him and him and Hall started to beat on him. Jade just stood back and watched her father get beaten. Rocky ran down to the ring and him and Hogan cleared the ring of all the male nWo members. Hogan then came face to face with his daughter, he came face to face with Jade. She didn't back down, she didn't move, she stood there looking into the face of the man who had raised her and who had raised her daughter when she was too irresponsible, the man who stood behind her through thick and thin and encouraged her to follow her dreams.

Jade looked down at the mat then looked back up at him. "I'm sorry." She said sadly, and then left the ring to join Scott Hall and Kevin Nash. "I'm so sorry, Dawn." She said quietly.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but next comes Jades match and then the undisputed title match and also a surprise. Peace out,

*Midnite*


End file.
